Another Chance At Love?
by IrisaLuna
Summary: Rose Tyler having graduated from high school. Working at the family business, has an unexpected person stop in one morning. A man who looks just like her darling Doctor. A/U story ahead.


It was an early Sunday morning, no later than nine in the morning at that. The world was moving to and fro like it was any day there in such a big city. The little café was full of people, bustling about for their morning cuppa Joe before heading off into the world for whatever it was they did for a living. For Rose Tyler however, this was her job, the blonde haired maiden had been waitressing at this little café since she was eighteen. That was seven years of waiting on people every morning, Rose wasn't one to complain though. She loved her job, it was a family business and after graduation Rose didn't want the stresses of school for awhile so she refused to go.

Rose had finished tending to her last 'usuals' and had a bit of downtime where she served up small sample sized desserts on a tray and went about handing out samples for those who would take one. Before she knew it there was the jingle of the bell meaning a new customer. Turning to get a look, Rose felt her heart nearly stop at the man who had walked in through the door. The look of shock took over her expression, her mouth gapped at the sight of the man who had entered. _'No… No it can't be, Doctor?' _were her thoughts.

She'd been staring for quite awhile that a fellow waitress swooped down and took the tray "Get moving, Rose" whispered the woman.

That got Rose to snap out of her gaze as she looked to the waitress "Right Right…" she waved her hand in a nervous fashion, giving a nervous laugh as well before taking a moment to regain her cool. Once she did though, Rose headed over to the empty booth the man had sat down in "Good Morning, Sir" smiled the blushing blonde waitress as her trembling hands placed a menu before the man "what can I get for you?"

The man in fact wasn't who she thought, he wasn't the Doctor, well in a sense he was but not fully. He was a completely different entity, same Time Lord memories but different body. He was a metacrisis form of the Doctor, half alien, half human but having been put there no more than three months ago to live a regular human life. The actual full blooded alien Time Lord sent this human half of himself down to earth, to experience the human lifestyle to live life and attempt to find happiness.

"Good Morning, Rose." smiled the man as he looked up to her, having read her name tag, but of course given his shared memories he didn't need even look at it to know that this young maiden before him was none other than Rose Tyler.

Rose nearly felt her heart melting at the sight of that smile. Everything about him was short circuiting her mind, from his appearance, the way he dressed, that smile, that voice. Rose couldn't find her voice "…." a squeak escaped from her parted lips.

This caused that smile of his to turn into a grin "Cat got your tongue?" his voice was a smooth whisper as he gave a click of his tongue against his teeth, just as the real Doctor would.

She couldn't take it anymore, her legs became like jello and in an instant the blonde maiden lost her balance and fell. But she didn't fall far for the man had been observant and noticed. The instant her body was falling he moved quick and moved close his arms wrapping around her as he caught her and held her in his arms. Rose's eyes were glossed over in wonder, in amazement. Staring up at those very familiar brown eyes, Rose felt blood rushing to her face as it reddened.

"D-Doctor?" Rose's mind was clouded, she had to calm her breathing and managed to do so as she took a deep breath "I-I'm sorry, I'm mistaking you for someone else, forgive me, Sir"

-_"Now remember, you can not mention me. Not right away at least. You're your own person, if you ever run into Rose… make her happy, please."-_

Those were the Doctor's words to this half human self. They ran through the man's mind as he stared down to the green eyed maiden in his arms, seeing her so flustered, it was adorable he couldn't help but smile. "You don't have to apologize, Rose" he helped her stand fully. "I'll have a cuppa chamomile with lemongrass and a hint of honey" he finally ordered.

In a daze, Rose shook her head free of memories and began to shakily scribble the order on her notepad "r-right, chamomile, c-coming right up sir" as she turned to step away her legs were still a little wobbley as she struggled to even walk. How she even got to the back of the counter, to get his order and make it back to his booth was beyond her acknowledgement.

"If you need anything else, Sir pl-" before she could finish the man held up his hand to have her wait as he took a sip of his cup.

"When you're free, come have a seat I'd like to get to know you, Rose" those brown eyes moved up to look at her, a dashing sparkle in his eyes.

Rose could feel the blush returning to her cheeks as she slowly nodded "Y-yes, of course" a smile tugged at her natural pink lips as she nearly grinned "I would like that, Misterrr?" she dragged on the R in an attempt to get a name which in fact the man gave as he took another sip of tea.

"Theta Sigma" he gave her a smile. "Just Theta though" his name was different, Rose had never heard it before so this man wasn't her alien Doctor. He was someone completely different.

She felt a slight drop of her heart, but at the same time it swelled with hope as she gave a nod "Theta, I like that" the maiden gave a cheeky grin "I should be done soon. I'll join you then" once getting a nod from the man she headed off to finish with her shift.


End file.
